wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cuendillar
This was put on the Wikipedia article, and without a source, I'm not sure about it: : It is believed that women create white cuendillar and men create black cuendillar. : Anyone got a source for this statement? -- nae'blis (talk) 07:13, 31 March 2006 (UTC) No but it would be interesting! -- Randfan Cuendillar Swords??? I removed this from the article: Many authentic heron marked blades were made of Cuendillar and so they never needed to be sharpened. I just don't think it's true, as evidenced by Rand's power wrought blade being destroed. Spewin 12:32, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :I don't think the blade was cuendillar to begin with, it was just power-wrought and therefore extremely strong. All cuendillar we've seen is white (or black in the case of the seals), not metallic. nae'blis (talk) 19:01, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. Also, the Seals were made of Cuendillar, but they broke (more or less). --TheParanoidOne 19:04, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::Is there anything to back up that swords were made of Cuendillar? Spewin 12:17, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :::: I don't think so. They only mention power-wrought swords, never cuendillar-made. JonesH 14:49, 13 July 2006 (UTC) I agree with the above conterdictions. -- Randfan *Rand's original sword was cuendillar. It should be obvious. The only reason that it was destroyed was because of his fight vs. Ishamael who far prefers the use of the True Power. The True Power, unlike the One Power, is able to damage cuendillar which is why the seals have weakened.--DoctorNordo 01:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) "Obvious" is not a source authority. Fatidiot1234 02:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *You mean other than the fact that in one of the books it is stated that Rand's sword will never dull and never require sharpening? Sounds like heartstone to me.--DoctorNordo 02:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree with nearly everyone else. Rand's sword was 'power wrought', not formed of Cuendillar. Power-wrought swords are artificially strengthened, likely using the Talent called 'Aligning the Matrix'. Every Aes Sedai mentioning power-wrought swords does not associate them with Cuendillar. They know what Cuendillar is, yet continually make the distinction. Moridin_2000 02:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Me, too. I've wondered since we learned what cuendillar is why they didn't use it for swords. I've always figured it must be too heavy. In any event, Lan explains the basics of how the swords were forged, and it doesn't sound at all like Eg's cuendillar making. -Rrius 00:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Where did he do that? I seem to have missed it. Thx. Fatidiot1234 02:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm thinking early TGH, but i could be wrong. Moridin_2000 02:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) From what I remember, he explained power-wrought blades as far back as TEOTW. Puragus Talk 10:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not in the mood to skim right now, but I think it was early-ish in TEOTW—I think it's either when Lan is talking to the boys about their weapons (that sounds dirty, doesn't it?) or when the ladies are off talking about saidar. -Rrius 16:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Creating Cuendillar Okay, so I guess the point is somewhat moot, but does anyone else find the ease with which some of the Aes Sedai, particular Egwene, had with making it? Even in the Age of Legends it was supposed to be pretty rare and valuable, but Egwene was able to turn almost the entire Tar Valon harbor chain into cuendillar in the blink of an eye. If it was so easy to make then it shouldn't have been nearly as rare or as valuable as it was.--DoctorNordo 01:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : I don't think that it was rare in the AoL. Any reliable quotes to back that up? Moridin_2000 02:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, I dont remember anything about it being rare, Ive read all the books in the past 4 months. The making of cuendillar is not proportional with strength in the power as demonstrated by our favorite domani aes sedai.--Cyberk 05:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It was rare. Moghedien says that cuendillar was rare and a luxury even in the Age of Legends. Page 380, CoT. 02:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC)claireducky